7 Days Of Ikari
by SilverLining554
Summary: A series of drabbles leading up to IkariShipping day! (Some are AU) There will be lots of fluff! Rated T for language.
1. Partners?

**A/N: Yayyy I'm so excited! IkariShipping day is nearly here, and I've been itching to write something for my second favorite OTP-a series of drabbles/one-shots leading up to the day we're anticipating! I'll be doing one a day hopefully. (Poke Interviews fans-don't kill me! I'm having a real case of writer's block for that...)**

**Time for our first chapter which is a modern-day AU-ish kind of thing.**

* * *

OOO

**COUNTDOWN TO IKARISHIPPING DAY: T-7 days**

OOO

* * *

**Partners?**

Paul never wanted this to happen. He was the stoic, tough guy at the school-the damn _beast of __Poke High!_ Why was he suddenly admiring blue flowers and humming love songs under his breath?

It was a warm weekday morning, and Paul had just gotten to school. He looked up from the lovely-_ugh, since when do I use the word lovely?!_-indigo flowers and continued walking forward, pushing past people to get into the building. Maybe if he got to class early, she wouldn't see him...that girl that he really didn't want to face right now.

"Paauuull! Hey, Paul, wait up!" he blinked and grit his teeth as a small hand touched his shoulder. He looked down to the blunette girl beside him, who was smiling happily. "I thought it was you that I saw!" she punched him in the arm lightly, "You should've waited for me-we could've walked in together!" the girl, otherwise known as Dawn, giggled. Paul stared at the spot her fist had made contact with his jacket, and then back at her solemnly, resisting the urge to narrow his eyes as he was used to doing whenever someone spoke to him. Dawn frowned slightly.

"Not talking much today now are you? Well, that's alright. Hey! Do you want to be partners in Gym? We could be badminton buddies!" Dawn grinned, mentally applauding herself. He had to say yes, he just had to. Why she was trying to get close to Paul, she thought was because of the rumors. The kids at school called him 'a beast' and 'unfriendly', but Dawn was sure that with just a little bit of compassion, Paul could be turned into a big ol' softie (or something like that). Of course, that wasn't the only reason. She sighed dreamily as she thought of what it might feel like to hold his hand, to be in his arms, or even to k-

"Dawn. Dawn, watch out you're-" Paul had stopped walking and flinched as he watched Dawn walk straight into a pole, her forehead against the metal making a '_gonk_' sound.

"Oww..." she muttered. He let out a snort, holding his hand out to help her up. Just for a minute, he stared into her deep, blue eyes, mesmerized by the depth of them. Blinking, he let go of her, turning away and crossing his arms. Dawn smiled.

"So...are we partners?" she eagerly stepped forward. Paul turned around, sighing. She watched the corners of his mouth tilt up slightly. _Oh man the world's gonna explode now. The zombie-pokemon apocalypse is coming. We're all going to hell, because Paul. Is. SMILING. _Dawn just smiled wider. Him smiling was adorable! She wished he did it more often.

"Sure. We're partners."

* * *

**Anyone else notice that Paul has one of the most awkward yet lovable smiles ever? XD**

***Hint, hint: 'Poke High' may or may not be one of the stories I'm working on ;)***


	2. Tears

**A/N: I apologize for not having this up yesterday, I don't exactly know what happened to cause it, but there was a 'bang' and then all my power went out. To make it up, I'm going to post two chapters today, and we're going to have to pretend today is the 22nd ;)**

* * *

OOO

**COUNTDOWN TO IS DAY: T-6 days**

OOO

* * *

**Tears**

Paul was walking the forest trail on his way back from Jubilife City. He had entered in a Trainer Competition where he faced trainers like him from all around Sinnoh, and was devastated when he had lost in the semi-finalist rounds. It hurt so much-he had been training for so long and so hard, yet he got beat so easily! Paul's eyes felt wet, but he quickly wiped at them, cursing himself for letting his emotions get to him and continuing through the woodlands. He stopped walking when he heard a sniffling noise coming from not far away. Curious, he moved closer to the noise. Paul blinked in surprise when he saw Dawn. She was hugging her legs to her chest and her face was buried in her knees. She was wearing that pink dress he had seen her in once, her hair tied up in a ponytail. Was Dawn..._crying_? He didn't even know she was capable of being sad.

"Dawn." he grunted. She looked up, jumping to her feet when she realized who it was. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, I-um-nothing." Dawn bashfully brushed herself off. She looked down, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

"It's obviously not nothing." Paul frowned. Why was he prying? He never pried. Dawn crossed her arms and rubbed her elbows.

"I...lost my fifth contest." she answered meekly, still not looking at him. Paul rolled his eyes-it couldn't be helped. She was crying over a _contest? _Seriously?

"That's no reason to cry. It's just a contest." he huffed, crossing his arms. Dawn felt her face go red as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't understand how much this means to me! My goal is to be a top coordinator-how can I be that if I can't even get into the Grand Festival?! That was supposed to get me my fifth ribbon! I-I want to make everyone proud of me for once, and for being skilled in something-not get a 'Oh, Dawn, don't worry, you're still a pretty coordinator!' or a 'You'll get it next time, sweetie!'. I-" her body shook as she began to bawl, right there in front of Paul. His eyes widened in shock. _Did I just do that? _He mentally scolded himself.

"Ugh...I'm sorry, just don't cry." Paul said, but she was still tearing her eyes out. "Please, don't cry." Dawn couldn't stop sobbing. In an attempt to get her to stop, he wrapped his arms around her, her face pressing into his shoulder. Dawn's sobs eventually died down until she was just sniffling quietly. Paul sighed in relief.

"Now stop crying. You got tears all over my jacket."

* * *

**Sorry if this was totally crappy, but review anyways!**


	3. Anything

**A/N: Here's our (not late but super short) day 3 of 7 Days Of Ikari! Enjoy!**

* * *

OOO

**COUNTDOWN TO IS DAY: T-5 DAYS**

OOO

* * *

**Anything**

"Aw, come on, Paul, pleasseee?" Dawn grinned at her boyfriend, tugging him towards the little bistro across the street. The little wooden sign in front of it said "The Pink Rose".

"Ugh." he grumbled, letting her pull him along, "This is stupid." Paul knew that "The Pink Rose" was a super girly restaurant that no guy would ever be caught dead in.

"You'll have fun, I promise! They have an incredible soup course, and Zoe told me the bread there was great! Oh, and they have lots of different pasta choices and apparently the desert is _amazing_," she babbled on and on about the food, and Paul stared at her for a moment before smiling slightly.

Even though he'd probably never hear the end of this from everyone he knew, sadly, even if it meant losing his dignity and all his masculine statuses...he'd do anything for her.

* * *

**Really short, but...review please! :)**


	4. Birthday

**A/N: Here's our day 4! Enjoy!**

**Just a side note-in this fic, all the people Ash had traveled with on his journies and a couple other people are there.**

* * *

OOO

**COUNTDOWN TO IS DAY: T-4 DAYS**

OOO

* * *

**Birthday**

"Purple, we need purple and blue _everywhere!" _Dawn snapped at her female friends who were in the process of hanging banners. They sweat-dropped and laughed among themselves.

"Dawn is really going all out for Paul's birthday, now isn't she?" Iris chuckled. The four other girls nodded.

"You know Dawn," May replied, waving a staple-gun in the air, "She's heads over heels for that boy! She'd do anything for him." they all murmured in agreement.

Meanwhile, Dawn was walking over to where the boys were, snapping more commands. She walked around, making sure that everything in the house looked picture perfect. She wanted Paul's birthday to be extra-special this year, and with a little help from her friends and bonus glitter, nothing could go wrong, right? She smiled, placing her hand on her hip.

"Alright, guys, that looks great! Paul will love this-!" _Crash._

"Oops! Sorry, Dawn." Dawn glared in the boy's direction where she had heard the foul noise, her eyes falling on Ash Ketchum standing beside a knocked down ladder and ripped banner. She gasped.

"I-it's alright. We still have the banner over here, right?" _Shwoop._

"Oh...crap." Misty mumbled. She had accidentally tripped over a can of pain lying on the floor, the paint covering the banner Serena had been working on. Dawn's left eye twitched.

"That's fine. All the other decorations are..." _Pop. Pop. Pop. _As if on cue, all the balloons bursted, lying in a miserable-looking heap on the floor. "Never mind." she grumbled. Barry and Kenny sweat-dropped.

"I told you we put in too much helium..." Kenny whispered to the blonde boy.

"Um, well, we still have the cake, right? That'll make up for the decora-_Piplup!" _Dawn watched in horror as her faithful partner pokémon inserted a piece of white and purple cake into it's mouth. The _last_ piece of white and purple cake into its mouth.

"Piplupp..." 'Sorry' it seemed to say. Her face paled. She looked over to where the boys who were painting were, and facepalmed as she saw Brock turn the fan on at full force on accident, knocking over the paint cans and covering all of them in the room in purple paint.

"My new skirt!" Serena groaned.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Paul staring at all the people in the room oddly.

"Heh-heh, um, happy birthday..." Zoe blew into her party horn halfheartedly, all the others following suit. Paul raised an eyebrow at Dawn. She shook her head.

"No. It's not a happy birthday. I was going to make this your best birthday ever-but now everything's ruined!" she threw her hands in the air for emphasis. Paul snorted, closing his eyes and smiling slightly. Dawn blinked. Was he...laughing?

"You all look ridiculous." he coughed, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Aren't you...upset that your birthday party was ruined?" Dawn asked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I could care less about some stupid party," he stepped closer to her, taking her hand, "And I'm not the sappy type, but honestly, as long as you're here, this'll be the best birthday ever." he kissed her forehead, and she giggled bashfully, blushing from all the 'awww!'s they were getting. Paul looked at the others, shaking his head.

"Now go wash up. You all look terrible in purple."

* * *

**Oh, Paul, you're totally sappy to me! :D Don't forget to review!**


	5. Opposites

**A/N: Now it's time for our fifth day! Only two left to go!**

* * *

OOO

**COUNTDOWN TO IS DAY: T-2 DAYS**

OOO

* * *

**Opposites**

He liked looking at her. She was a beautiful girl, with her blue hair that smelled of lilac, and her deep sapphire eyes that shimmered in the sun. She'd probably never even give him the time of day, wouldn't look at him twice, he bet. He wouldn't blame her. While she was as warm as the summer sun, he was as cold as the winter's moon. Being happy was her thing, but being angry and depressed was his. They were as opposite as opposite could be.

Still...don't they say opposites attract?

* * *

**Another short one, I know, I'm lazy. But please review anyway! :)**


	6. Perfect

**A/N: Oops, it looks like I skipped a day! Sorry, guys! *sweatdrops* Well, anyways, at least my counting will be right now.**

* * *

OOO

**COUNTDOWN TO IS DAY: T-1 DAY**

OOO

* * *

**Perfect**

"Ohmanohmanohmanohman!" Dawn clenched her head in her hands, pacing furiously. All Paul knew was that she was in the bathroom getting ready for a contest in Hearthome, which basically meant using every single electrical appliance that she could for her hair. He could hear her blow-drying her hair furiously and rolled his eyes, trying to read his novel.

"Dawn, you're going to up the charge on the electricity bill." Paul grunted.

"I have to get ready for the Hearthome City contest! This could be my ticket to the Grand Festival! I have to be perfect-I hear the judges are picky this time of year!" she replied, grabbing her blue brush and running it through her hair for the a thousandth time. "I have to be perfect."

"Dawn." he groaned. "You're perfect already. Just get out of the bathroom before we blow a circuit or something."

* * *

**I know nothing about electricity, so sorry if this didn't make sense to you XD**


	7. Love

**A/N: Happy IkariShipping day! :D Here's our last little drabble, sad, I know. But let's get to it!**

* * *

**COUNTDOWN TO ISDAY: T-0 DAYS!**

* * *

**Love**

It was a four letter word. One syllable, and easy enough to pronounce. It's a word that's meant to have beauty, to mean something special, but wrong people take it and twist it in a sick way to get what they want, leaving others hurt and wounded. Love is something Paul never thought he would feel, never thought he would _be in._ Curse that bluenette, with her warm smile and beautiful eyes, her kind nature and that warm atmosphere she gave off.

Dawn always dreamed of finding love as a child, she dreamed of being swept off her feet by a Prince Charming with the sweetest voice and a dashing smile. Never would she have thought she would be in love with a such a cold man. Paul wasn't her ideal Prince, but he was better than that. His hands may have been frigid, and his atmosphere hostile, but under all that, he was as warm as warm could be, charming in his own way. His eyes always had that challenging glint in them, that _come closer, I dare you _look in them all the time that she would die for. Despite his rough appearance, his skin was soft to the touch, so delicate Dawn would always be careful not to damage it.

Love was overrated, Paul had always thought. He looked across the bedroom the the petite woman he called his wife sleeping in their large, blue and purple bed, smiling.

But when it came to her...it wasn't so bad.

* * *

**And that was our finale. Short, I know, but sweet! :) If you're an IkariShipper, it would be a shame not to review!**


End file.
